1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image projection apparatus such as a projector.
2. Description of the Related Art
The image projection apparatuses form an image based on image data received from a personal computer, a video camera or the like, using light emitted from a light source, and project the image on a screen or the like.
As the light source of the image projection apparatus, a halogen lamp, a metal halide lamp, a high-pressure mercury lamp and the like may be used. These lamps usually become a high temperature when emitting the light. To cool the light source, a blowing unit such as a blower or a fan may be provided to circulate air. Air that flows through the light source increases in temperature by drawing heat from the light source. Such air, which becomes a high temperature, is discharged from an exhaust duct.